Juste une raison de vivre
by Mariannella
Summary: Je vais enfin tout savoir ! POV heero, OS très court


Résumé : Je vais enfin tout savoir !

Genre : romance spirituelle, UA, OS très court comme d'hab...

Série : Gundam wing

Disclamer : C'est toujours la même rengaine...

**Juste une raison de vivre**

_POV : Heero_

Hier après-midi encore, je vivais une existence normale, celle d'un homme qui se contente de vivre sans rien de plus, qui a réussi sa vie professionnelle, un peu moins sa vie amoureuse, qui est lassé de faire sans arrêt la même chose mais qui continue sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Mais hier soir, mon sens de la vie a complètement changé. Je ne vois plus rien de la même manière. Et j'en suis soulagé... je sais maintenant pourquoi je continue !

Flash back : 

_La veille : 23h00_

« On vient juste de retrouver le corps, exposa l'inspecteur Darlian. Et juste à côté de lui, une lettre, écrite par le mort juste avant qu'il ne saute. C'est comme s'il avait visualisé l'endroit exact où il tomberait et s'il avait posé la lettre à quelques centimètres de cet endroit avant de monté tout en haut du câble du pont et de sauter.

- A qui est-elle destinée ? demanda l'inspecteur Heero Yuy.

- Quoi ?

- La lettre ! répondit-il sur un ton sec.

- Ah, et bien... à tout le monde... »

L'inspecteur Darlian sortit de l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans ces mains, une feuille de papier très propre, sans aucun pli. Le mort devait y attacher une très grande importance.

« Ce qu'il raconte est ... je ne sais pas... à mon avis, ce gars devait être fou. Tiens, lis là »

- Non pas maintenant, je le ferai chez moi, répondit Heero froidement.

- D'accord. Alors je te la laisse. »

Elle remit le papier dans l'enveloppe et la tendit à l'inspecteur Yuy qui la prit avec une immense délicatesse.

« Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Maxwell... Duo Maxwell.

- Son âge ?

- Le même que le tien : vingt-deux ans.

- Bien. Je rentre.

- A demain »

Mais pas de réponse. Heero Yuy monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il était pressé de lire la lettre –et se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi-, mais il voulait le faire au calme car il sentait que les mots écrits sur ce morceau de papier avaient une valeur inestimable.

* * *

Il posa son manteau sur le canapé et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café et ainsi se détendre avant de commencer la lecture.

Celui-ci près il se posa sur le canapé à côté de son manteau, prit l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre, la sortit –inspira un bon coup- et commença la lecture :

_« A ceux qui comprendront ces mots : Je vous aime..._

_A ceux qui ne les comprendront pas : Ce n'est pas grave, moi je vous comprends..._

_Demain, je me tuerai. Mais si je veux le faire ce n'est pas parce que je suis malheureux, ce n'est pas parce que je suis fou (enfin peut-être un peu, si), ce n'est pas non plus parce que plus rien ne m'intéresse. Au contraire ! UNE chose m'intéresse ! Une chose très importante pour moi. Cette chose c'est peut-être la chose qui intéresse tous les humains, la chose que nous voulons tous savoir. _

_Et je crois avoir trouvé un moyen, moi, de le savoir. Mais par ce moyen je crois qu'il ne me sera pas permis de révéler aux autres ce que j'ai tant cherché et peut-être enfin fini par trouver. »_

_J'ai souvent pensé que je pouvais le faire, mais ne le voulais jamais. Pourquoi ? Par peur, peur de l'inconnu, cet inconnu qui fait peur à tous ! En fait, peur de la mort..._

_Mais la chose m'a poussé ! _

_Je voulais savoir... pourquoi nous vivons sur cette terre. _

_J'ai toujours voulu en connaître la raison ! Car je sais qu'il y en a une ! Il y a une raison à tout : à l'oxygène qui nous permet de respirer, aux arbres qui fabriquent cet oxygène, à l'eau et au le soleil qui permettent de faire pousser ces arbres, à certains de leurs déchets, desquels nous vivons (pour exemples : papier, charbon, pétrole, etc...), aux animaux, qui restaurent les plantes, que nous mangeons, qui nous amènent des médicaments, qui nous distraient parfois. _

_Mais une seule chose en ce monde n'a pas encore trouvé sa raison : c'est nous, l'humanité en général, la présence d'homme sur la Terre (mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout la bon sang !). J'ai cherché cette raison toute ma vie, sans jamais la trouver. Cela m'exaspérait. J'en suis arrivé au point de ne plus sortir de chez moi. Je voulais la trouver, la trouver, la trouver ! Peut-être qu'à l'heure où vous lisez ma lettre, c'est fait... je l'espère. Car c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la raison, mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de la trouver. Et c'est pour cela que je vais me jeter du haut de ce pont. Pourquoi un pont ? Et bien parce que... en fait je n'en sais rien. Et j'en rigole. Vous voyez, ce n'est vraiment pas par désespoir ou par tristesse que je vais faire ça. C'est juste par pure curiosité et aussi par satisfaction personnelle (avec un peu de folie)._

_Je ne l'ai pas expliqué mais si je me tue pour connaître la raison de notre existence, c'est pour savoir s'il y a quelque chose après la fin de la vie sur Terre. Si il n'y a rien et bien alors, cela voudra dire que l'existence humaine est vaine mais je n'en serai pas déçu puisque je ne le saurais pas. Mais si il y a quelque chose, je crois que je serai la personne la plus joyeuse du monde ! Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un peu fou ! Mais c'est mourir ma véritable raison de vivre._

_Duo Maxwell »_

Fin du flash back

A chaque mot que je lisais, mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine et plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus il le faisait vite. Je retenais mon souffle.

Et mes yeux pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Darlian n'a rien compris, elle, alors que moi, j'en ai la lourde responsabilité.

Mais si prenants que furent ces mots, si logiques et si insouciants, je ne suis pas de l'avis de cet homme.

Pour moi, il y a une raison déjà présente au fait que nous existons, c'est la vie, pas la mort : vivre pour vivre, simplement, juste pour essayer de rendre les autres les plus heureux possible.

Il est vrai que cette raison ne suffit pas à expliquer la vie de l'humanité sur cette Terre mais je trouve qu'elle permet de l'excuser et de nous apaiser.

**Fin**

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Pas très bien écrit, ça je m'en doute mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux... désolée... Mais venez m'en parler en laissant des reviews !

Toujours agréablement vôtre,

Mariannella


End file.
